The Malone Twins
by TheRedRocker
Summary: Two Twins and their friends discover they’re demigods
1. Prologue

A/N This is a OC demigod fic but no daughters of Artemis here those are often Mary Sues anyway and that would break her Oath but two of the OCs are children of the Big Three and this is mostly in the Perspective of the 14 year old Malone Twins why fourteen It's because I don't want to make my OCs 12 or 13 And this chapter is a prologue that shows a 7 year old Jackson and Clarity

Prologue

No POV

Lydia Malone's Two Twins were playing knights together Clarity had to be the damsel in distress though why not the teddy

"Jackson I'm still being inprisoned by the Dragon" Clarity Said

"I'm attempting to slay it here!"Jackson Yelled

Suddenly Lydia's Little Sister came over with her Two Kids Elliot and Rose

"Aunt Sydney is here"Lydia said

"Mommy why didn't you tell us either" Jackson and Clarity said

"She Surprised me" Lydia said looking at Sydney


	2. Giant dog? A pocket watch?

A/N I have a lot of ideas for this fic but they always change everytime meaning chapters may take a long time The OCs i have crafted went thru a lot of changes and revamps to their character If they have Mary Sue traits I didn't intend them I hate Mary Sues and want them all purged so let's begin

Chapter One

Giant dog? A pocket watch?

Jackson's POV

 _Hi! I'm Jackson Malone I Attend School in London,England with my twin sister Clarity (_ A/N the school is completely made up so don't search it) _And today is me and my twin sister Clarity's 14th Birthday And Me and Clarity are at the Park on this lovely Saturday I was looking at the scenery while my sister was feeding the birds on a park bench._

"Hey Clarity" I said

"Jackson I'm busy feeding the birds" Said Clarity

"I know I'm just bored" I said

 _Until I saw a giant dog eventually Clarity noticed_

"Is that a giant dog?" Clarity Asked

"Yep" I responded

 _People around us were talking about a poodle? That doesn't look like a poodle_

"Um.Clarity are we going crazy?" I asked

"I think so" Clarity Responded

 _Then the dog charged at us we obviously ran from the dog_

"Jackson do you have meat in your underwear?" Clarity Asked as we ran

"Hell No! If one of us does have meat in their underwear admit it" I responded while running as fast as I could

"If it's not meat in your underwear something else may have attracted it" Clarity Said

 _While we were running a arrow suddenly hit the dog turning it into black dust?_

 _Then I got a text from One of my friends telling us to meet somewhere on campus_

And when we arrive the lights were out then a few seconds later the lights come on and they all yell "surprise!" yep surprise party

there's cake orange banners and even presents but after we had the cake and played the party games one of the presents I opened was weird the person who sent it was anonymous

and it had two things in it a note and a pocket watch

I looked at the note first and I could somehow read it I've had dyslexia all my life along with my sister Clarity and this was the note it's short

 _Dear Jackson_

 _This pocket watch is a gift use it in emergencies and only in emergencies_

 _PS if there is a emergency press the button on the top of the watch_

 _Sincerely_

 _Anonymous_

 _The watch was solid gold it had a button on top making it look more like a stopwatch and it had a inscription on the back but it wasn't even in English I watched as the letters on the inscription shifted and rearranged themselves into English Jackson Richard_ _Malone That's my full name and I could read it_

(Time Skip to after the party)

A living room

Clarity got a hairpin she put it in her hair

I put my pocket watch in my pocket to bring with me


	3. The Last day of school

A/N chapter 2 of Malone Twins is here!

Chapter Two

The Last day of school

(Five days later)

Cassidy's POV

 _I'm Cassidy Sinclair I'm 14 and I attend Hawthorne Academy like all my friends I have ADHD and dyslexia but I'm mostly interested in music than reading anyway so it doesn't really matter too much as a bookworm would_

 _I went off-topic but Today is the last day of school and I hope I can go to a music camp_ I _know Clarity and Jackson Malone are packing their bags so they return to Brooklyn which you can tell where they live just by their accents_

A boy with Brown Hair jagged and short and blue eyes was standing where Cassidy was a girl with brown hair straight and blue eyes was right next to him

"Hey Jackson and Clarity!" I said

"Hi Cassidy" Jackson said

"Our next class is history" Clarity Said

"Probably still in that Greek Mythology Unit we been doing for a month" I Said

In Class

Jackson's POV

 _Mr Rosenblont is our history teacher and he's been teaching Greek Mythology for a month now and now he's teaching us Greek gods and goddesses_

 _By showing us pictures with weird writing on the bottom that turn into English when I attempt to read it_

"Clarity is it normal for writing in another language to turn into English" I whispered to Clarity

"No" Clarity Whispered to Me

"Why is it happening to me" I whispered back to her

"I don't know it's happening to me too"Clarity whispered to me

(Time Skip to afterschool)

London Heathrow

Gate 6

Jackson's POV

"Gate 6 now boarding to New York" said the Ticket attendant

Me and clarity got up when they called our zone and we went thru the gate to the plane

Plane

Row 20

Window seat

I was looking thru the window when I saw a horse with wings?

"Clarity I see a horse with wings" I Said

"Jackson that's actually there" Clarity Said

People didn't see the winged horse yet we saw it


	4. Mom’s Freakout and Goatboy

Chapter Three

Mom's Freakout and Goatboy

Clarity's POV

Me and my brother were on our way back home after arriving in New York I had my Hairpin and Jackson had his watch and there's a teenage boy running down the streets of Brooklyn holding a sword

"Is that a sword?" Jackson asked

The boy was rather shocked at this

"No this is not a sword this is a pen" The boy responded

"No me and my twin sister can clearly see that is a sword not a pen" Jackson said

"Just am... you didn't see anything" The boy said while waving his hands in a circle like he was trying to hypnotize me and Jackson

Then we saw him fight a "vampire" with the sword very funny with the prank there

At home

Jackson's POV

Me and clarity are gonna tell mom about what happened

Our mom's Brown Hair and Blue Eyes and her long and straight hair is in the living room

"Mom on our birthday we saw a giant dog and it tried to attack us then we got packages from no one and now we saw a Teenager fight a vampire with a sword" We Said

Mom freaked out beginning to stutter around and packed our bags for what? And she started wandering around

"Mom is surely freaking out" I Said

"I know Jackson...Mom normally doesn't act like this" Clarity Said

Then I heard the door open and the boy that fought the vampire and a boy that's either half goat or half donkey? I can't tell the difference but I do see a Irish boy with hooves

"Why are you in my living room with a goatboy" I Said

The goat boy got angry at me and said "I'm a Satyr not a Goatboy"

"I'm Jackson and this is Clarity" I Said

"Well I'm Percy and this is Grover and your demigods " Percy said

"What's a Demigod?" I asked

Percy facepalmed like he heard my question before

"For the last time a demigod is a child of a god and a mortal" Percy said

"Is that why mom is freaking out?" Clarity Asked

"Possibly Clarity" I Said

They see mom packing our bags and look with shock

"So she knows" Percy said


	5. To Camp Half Blood we go

Chapter Four

To Camp Half Blood we go

Jackson's POV

This bus ride is taking forever and Cassidy and Miguel are here but they live in London

"Cassidy how did you get in New York in the first place?" I asked

"Mom made me go to a camp in Long Island instead of the Music Camp I wanted to go to"Cassidy said

"I can tell Miguel had to go too" Clarity Said

Cassidy has blond hair and hazel eyes and her skin is pale Miguel has tan skin and his hair is black.and his eyes are brown

"Miguel and Cassidy are me and Jackson's closest friends at school and Me and Jackson attend school abroad" Clarity said

Then the bus suddenly stopped and a serpent with 3 heads attacked us

Percy uncapped his pen and it turned into a sword

Turns out my Pocket watch could turn into a sword

When I pressed the button on the top

After that bus ride we arrived at a hill we went up that hill and this was our stop Camp Half Blood


	6. Claimed?

A/N hey I'm back how long has it been since I updated a chapter? but at least I'm back with another chapter of Malone Twins

I'm also gonna fix the summary making it less vague I was rushed while making it as I'm a teenager and my mom would make me go to bed at that time and the Author Note I'm used to make those run-ons it's has become a habit at this point.

Chapter Five

Claimed?

Miguel's POV

 _I'm Miguel and I'm confused at the moment my Mom made me go to this summer camp in Long Island and I am definitely hallucinating right now as I see a horse dude and a donkey boy_

 _And I didn't take any LSD or had any shrooms_

Then Horse dude said his name was Chiron turns out Greek Mythology is real and my dad is a god

"How could this be possible even if there's a donkey " I scoffed

The Donkey got mad at me and said it was a satyr

" _Do I care"_ I thought

"And I don't even know who my dad is anyway" I said

"You will know when your dad claims you" Chiron said

Jackson's POV

We were at the campfire when everyone suddenly gasped and looked at Me and Clarity I quickly

realized that they were all looking above my head

I looked up

And there was a glowing thunderbolt above my head and on Clarity's Head

"All Hail Jackson and Clarity Malone Twin Children of Zeus" Chiron said

Then I think it's called a caduceus appeared on Miguel's Head

He was also claimed by Hermes

Cassidy got claimed by Apollo earlier today

at the Archery Range

"I'm still quite shocked at this" I said


End file.
